


Longing Gazes

by ThomasssShelby



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasssShelby/pseuds/ThomasssShelby
Summary: Longing gazes, fleeting touches and chaste kisses wouldn’t be three phrases used to describe a relationship. But what if those longing gazes made both parties feel their cheeks turn a brighter shade of rose pink





	Longing Gazes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kevin_DesertBluffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevin_DesertBluffs/gifts).



Longing gazes, fleeting touches and chaste kisses wouldn’t be three phrases used to describe a relationship. But what if those longing gazes made both parties feel their cheeks turn a brighter shade of rose pink. Or warmth filling their stomach reaching the top of their ears, causing eyes to become foggy with pure adoration. Quick fleeting touches were not ones that caused heartache, instead, they mended and brought life back into the two hearts that the loved filled. Rare moments where hands could be held, without the entire of Birmingham seeing, where moments to treasure and hold close. Chaste kisses became perfection in timing and length. Both men knew when the other needed something more, something to remind them that their heart still found a home in theirs. Even those nights where it seemed like the whole of Birmingham was watching, soft, gentle and quick kisses where shared in the back room of the garrison, behind the garden walls or on the walkway above the hay bales. Perhaps if those three things were shared with no result, no quicking of the heartbeat or sweat accumulating in palms of hands now held together. Maybe if the gazes were filled with anger or lust alone, would mean that these things didn’t amount to a relationship. However, to the two men who share those longing gaze filled with love, admiration and lust. Those chaste kisses that reminded them of what they had to lose, what they needed to hold dear. Even those fleeting touches that were just long enough to remind them that the other was still with them, that they could define their relationship and continue to do so.

To the rest of the world, Thomas Shelby was a feared gangster, absent father and loyal brother. Only the loyal brother was correct, Thomas was loyal to a fault to whoever he loved, and boy does he love. Being a father was something Thomas treasured, Charles didn’t see what Birmingham saw in his father. He just sees love and loyalty, a man being gentle to both him and you. Although the feared gangster is correct on most parts, he is so much more than that and desperately tries to good. Yet you saw Thomas as something else, he wasn’t just a father, gangster or brother, he was so much more. Both gentle when surrounded by you and Charles, you could swear his laughter was something reserved for the two of you. A smile so bright it reached his eyes were something that only you saw on a handful of occasions, but those occasions had become more and more recently. 

Until recently the relationship shared between you and Thomas was seen as nothing more than friendship. To the outside world, you were just a young blinder, tasked with ensuring the safety of both Thomas and Charles within their home. However, the fleeting touches had become less fleeting, once a quick and gentle grasp of a hand became a permanent sight. 

A usual occurrence happened a few nights prior to the world knowing, that occurrence being an argument between Thomas and You. After a year of hiding behind bushes, between rows of houses or above the hay bales, the hiding had become too much. A longing to be able to walk around the house holding his hand, to wear his shirt and nothing else around his home and to kiss him whenever you wanted had become overwhelming. Yet, Thomas seemed content with how things where his promise of a secret free life seemed something of a myth. Having a mix of feelings that became overwhelming led to an argument that ended in tears and the promise that his promises where no longer empty. Whilst you yelled at him, hitting his chest with angry fists and allowing tears to fall, his voice never became raised. His hands never left the grip on your waist until he placed them upon your cheeks, rubbing the tears away as the continued to fall. As your heart broke at the thought of never being able to simply live without the fear of being seen holding the hand belonging to the person who owned your heart. 

Whilst tears fell and his hand caressed cheeks lovingly, his words spoken with such a gentle tone, the promise of a promise free future sounded all too close. After an argument in which Thomas lets you scream and cry you knew things would change for the two of you. When someone yelled at Thomas Michael Shelby, he always yelled back. The only exception to that rule was Charles Shelby, whenever his son would yell or throw a tantrum, Thomas would never yell back, instead, he would just watch as he tired himself out. Once he was worn out, he would cuddle him close and wipe away his tears, whilst speaking with love explaining the reasoning behind whatever decision he had made that Charles disputed. 

That one argument changed everything, those fleeting touches where only fleeting when out in Small Heath when people were around. Thomas didn’t quite want the whole world to know about the two of you, that you could understand. But he told his family, the blinders he was closest too and his son. He showed you off to be so much more than just a blinder, he explained about his feelings and the importance of you in both his and Charles lives. So now the walk on the cut whilst Charles ran ahead, excited to see the horses again was done with the two of you hand in hand, kisses were often shared along the way, no longer being the fleeting ones they where used too. Longing gazes where still shared as both men constantly longed to be near each other, to feel their body heat next to you, whilst hands where wrapped around each others waist. Nothing was rushed nor hidden anymore, the two could simply just be, be in love without the whole world judging, be in the open and not in the shadows. Be with each other without the rush, time was theirs and they had plenty of time ahead of them.


End file.
